


Foreign Carols

by bluejaythebeautiful



Series: 31 Day Winter Prompt Challenge [28]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Raven learns a new language, Russian Carols
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 16:51:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5833192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluejaythebeautiful/pseuds/bluejaythebeautiful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part Twenty Eight of my 31 Day Winter Prompt Challenge!</p><p>Azazel teaches Raven one of his favorite carols from when he was a child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Foreign Carols

"Now, Raven, repeat after me.  _Kalinka, kalinka, kalinka moya!"_ Azazel said, pointing at the piece of paper he had before him. 

Raven nodded. " _Karinka-"_

"No,  _ka-_ li- _nka._ L. Try again."

 _"Kalinka, kalinka, kalinka moya?"_ she said, hesitantly. 

Azazel smiled. "Perfect. Now:  _V sadu yagoda malinka, malinka moya!"_

Raven repeated it perfectly, confidence seeping into her voice. She glanced at Janos, who gave her a thumbs up. 

"All right, do all of that again," Azazel said as he got her attention back to him.

" _Kalinka, kalinka, kalinka moya!_

 _V sadu yagoda malinka, malinka, moya!"_ The blue-skinned woman grinned at Azazel, eagerly waiting for his verdict.

Azazel grinned back. "That was beautiful,  _moya lyubou._ That's repeated three more times, but let's move on to the next part.  _Pod sosnuyu, pod zelenoyu."_

 _"Pod sosnuyu, pod zelenoyu,"_ Raven repeated. She grabbed the lyric sheet away from Azazel and attempted the rest of the song. _"Spat' polozhite vy menya, aaaay! Ay lyuli, lyuli, ay, lyuli, lyuli, spat' polozhite vy menya!"_ She looked up at her red-skinned boyfriend, who smiled and hugged her.

"That was perfect! I think that's it on Russian carols today, though. But I have one more thing. _Ya lyublyu tebya."_

Raven tilted her head. "Does that mean what I think it means?"

"That depends. What do you think it means?" Azazel asked, pulling back to look into her eyes. 

The woman smiled, then leaned forward and whispered into his ear. "I think it means 'I love you'."

"Well-" Azazel gave her a quick kiss- "then you'd be right."

**Author's Note:**

> I got the lyrics from some website, but I've lost the link to it. I don't even know if everything is spelled correctly. Also, if Raven already knows Russian, I didn't know that. (I need to watch First Class again.) For the purposes of this fic, she does NOT know Russian.
> 
>  Next Pairing: Wanda/Vision!
> 
> Follow me on tumblr/Twitter! I'm thearrowace


End file.
